


The Zip Up

by Neon_Opal



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dress, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Long Hair, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: Our Ineffable Husbands are trying to get ready to go out, but Aziraphale is distracted by the zipper directions for Crowley's dress.Note to punctioning freaks- my draft was about to expire and my health has been keeping from it- should have been ready 48 hours after I created it so please forgive me any remaining errors. I'll do a bit of tinkering when health allows





	The Zip Up

~

As we look in on our ineffable couple this evening...

Crowley is standing in front of the mirror wearing a new dress. He chose it for tonight especially as he thought Aziraphale would like seeing him in it. 

“Could you give me a hand with this zipper?” He asks just so Aziraphale will have to touch him.

“Of course, my dear,” he fumbles with the zipper as Crowley holds his long tresses out of the way.

“Up, Angel.”

“Oh, oh right.” 

But he seems to be inching it down further, and peering around Crowley for a view of his divine loveliness in mirror.

“Up not down,” he snarls a bit testily, looking back over his shoulder.

“Umm, yes… I just get so flustered around you sometimes. I can’t think straight.” 

He kisses Crowley’s bare shoulder and the zipper keeps descending, fingers brushing against skin. Crowley gives a little shiver.

“I said the other way Angel,” he hisses softly as the dress slips off and puddles on floor.

“Oh! So sorry, my dear. I suppose we'll have to find something else to do for a bit while we hang the wrinkles out." As his lover turns to glare, he brushes his lips against a barred shoulder blade 

“No need I can just flick them away,” Crowley replies fully turning to face Aziraphale, wearing only his lingerie, his expression softening a little.

Aziraphale wraps his finger in his demons beautiful hair to pull him closer, to kiss him firmly on the lips, reaching one arm around his waist pulling Crowley close.

“But I guess you have others things on you mind instead Angel?” he questions, raising an eyebrow.

Aziraphale falls back onto the bed with him, kissing him deeply again, then replying,

“I do.”

~*~


End file.
